Shinigami no Namida
by mayonaka hiruma
Summary: Naruto yang baru beberapa hari bekerja untuk sebuah organisasi pembunuh itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang anak kecil yang misterius. Ia berusaha mendekati anak kecil itu namun si anak malah tanpa sebab menjauhinya. Naruto berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi memenuhi kepalanya. Light Shounen-ai, Naruto/Shota!Sasuke. Don't like, don't read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

"Jadi ini ya anak baru itu? Katanya baru lima hari bergabung dia sudah naik peringkat menjadi posisi enam."

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Bahkan katanya dia bisa lebih naik lagi. Lihat saja umurnya juga masih muda!"

"Menakutkan. Bertambah satu lagi _Shinigami_ di sini. Aku tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau begini."

"Ssst! Jaga omonganmu, dia melihat ke sini!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Shinigami no Namida**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 1 : Rookie**

Ini kali keempat aku diomongkan dengan tema yang sama. Rasanya telingaku sudah gatal mendengarnya.

Aku pasang headphone yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas di leherku. Menyumpal telingaku dan menyetel musik keras-keras.

Tidak perduli apa yang aku dengarkan sekarang. Yang penting bukan mulut bising orang-orang.

Aku memapah langkahku terus dan terus. Mencari tempat yang hanya ada aku dan aku.

Hanya ingin sendirian.

Dan langkah ini membawaku ke atap gedung. Seperti harapanku, tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di lantai. Aku tidak perduli pada kenyataan kalau sebenarnya lantai ini kotor.

Tanganku jauh lebih kotor.

Aku melepas headphone yang tadi kugunakan sebagai penyumbat telinga. Dan yang pertama aku dengar adalah derungan mesin.

Sial.

Padahal gedung ini tinggi. Masih saja suara semacam itu terdengar saja. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau yang terdengar itu kicauan burung atau sekedar desiran angin pun tak apa-apa.

Mataku melirik pada bungkusan yang ada di tanganku. Hampir lupa kalau aku membawa benda ini.

Pasti makanan.

Dengan semangat aku membukanya. Dua buah _sandwich _dan_ sebotol orange juice._ Padahal aku harap isinya _onigiri_ dan _ocha_.

Seperti _bentou_ yang selalu dibuatkan ibu.

Ibu..

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Segera saja aku melahapnya. Rasanya tidak begitu enak. Sumpah, aku lebih memilih masakan buatan ibuku.

Ah, ibu lagi..

Habis memakan sebuah, aku segera minum. Satu saja rasanya sudah kenyang. Bukan, aku mungkin sedang tidak nafsu makan. Lapar bukan berarti bernafsu makan.

Ck, siapa yang akan bernafsu makan di tempat seperti ini?

Aku edarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku.

Tidak banyak yang bisa aku temukan kecuali sampah-sampah dan beberapa batang besi berkarat.

Dan.. seorang anak kecil?

Tapi sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Saat aku datang kemari tak ada siapapun. Kalaupun dia datang setelahku, aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Dengan penasaran, aku mendekatinya. Siapa tahu dia sedang tersesat.

Tersesat di gedung milik 'kami' dan tepat berada di atap? Ini tidak mungkin.

Anak itu melihatku. Cuma sekejap dan lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

Di jarak yang hanya kurang lebih dua meter ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Anak muda dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Kulitnya putih pucat bagai mayat. Bola matanya yang sehitam arang itu tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun.

Sudah pasti. Dia hilang atau tersesat. Dia sedang berputus asa.

"Hai, nak! Orang tuamu di mana?" ucapku dengan nada seakrab mungkin. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya takut.

Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya melirik sebentar.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku. Tepat saat aku akan menyentuh kepalanya, yang entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, ia tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

Aku yang sedang terkaget ini segera berbalik. Dia menatapku. Masih dengan matanya yang dingin.

Bibirnya bergerak. Berkata sesuatu tanpa suara. Aku yang kesusahan membaca bahasa bibir ini tidak berhasil menerjemahkannya. Namun aku yakin yang barusan diucapkannya itu hanya dua suku kata.

Setelah itu dia bergerak mundur, meninggalkanku.

"Hei, tunggu!" aku berusaha menjangkaunya tapi dia menepis tanganku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku biarkan saja dia pergi. Mungkin dia takut padaku.

Tapi sebenarnya siapa dia itu?

Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi menurutku dia memiliki aura yang berbeda.

.

**Act 2 : Numbers**

Jam setengah satu pagi.

Kedua mataku masih belum ingin terpejam. Sesuatu seperti mengacak-acak isi otakku.

Apakah anak itu.. apakah ibu?

Ibu..

Cari angin malam saja, siapa tahu nanti aku tiba-tiba mengantuk.

Suasana gedung yang gelap dan dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangku. Aku lupa aku menderita _Claustrophobia,_ yaitu phobia terhadap ruang gelap.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari supaya cepat sampai ke luar. Dengan nafas sesak cukup menyulitkanku namun jika aku berhenti, aku bisa jatuh pingsan di sini.

Hanya butuh kurang lebih tiga belas menit sampai aku berada di halaman.

Menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Hei, Kau!" sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh. Seorang pemuda yang umurnya kira-kira sama denganku.

Kawankah? Musuhkah?

Siapa?

"Sedang apa anak muda sepertimu ada di tempat seperti ini?" dalam remang lampu aku lihat sorot matanya sedang berusaha menyudutkanku.

Aku balik menatapnya dngan sorot mata yang sama.

"Kau yang sedang apa?" balasku dengan sengit. Aku tidak akan memberikan identitasku duluan.

Mungkin saja dia ini 'orang luar'.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Nomor Sembilan."

Aku mengerti. Dengan ucapannya barusan, aku tahu dia bagian dari kami. Aku lalu duduk di _bench_ sambil melipat kakiku.

Menepukkan tanganku, mengundangnya duduk juga. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nomor Enam."

Sorot matanya berubah waspada. Dia mundur dan meraih sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Pisau lipat.

"Jangan bercanda. Si Nomor Enam setahuku adalah Rock Lee!" posisinya sekarang adalah siap menyerangku. "Apa buktinya kau anggota kami?"

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lemparkan pisau bernomor enam dengan ukiran hiragana namaku.

Sepuluh detik dia mengamati pisau itu dan lalu melemparkan kembali pisau itu padaku.

Dia sebenarnya masih berwaspada.

"Kau anak baru yang banyak dirumorkan itu kah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sambil terseyum bangga untuk hal yang tak perlu. Tentu, apa yang harus aku banggakan?

Dia akhirnya sudi duduk di sampingku.

"Aku pikir kau musuh. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa menggeser posisi si Hijau itu? Ah, artinya posisiku sepuluh ya?" dia menepuk wajahnya sambil bermuram diri.

Aku menyimpan kembali pisau lipat itu ke saku. "Aku baru sepuluh hari masuk ke sini. Masih banyak hal yang aku belum tahu. Soal posisi pun aku tidak tahu menahu."

Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, dia sudah melihatku duluan.

"Nomormu menentukan posisimu. Semakin rendah nomormu, semakin kuat kau diakui di organisasi," jelasnya.

Penjelasan yang belum menjelaskan.

"Lalu yang terkuat?" rasa penasaran lalu mengahampiriku. Aku tidak begitu perduli tentang posisi, hanya dalam rasa penasaran saja.

Ditanya begitu dia diam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku yang masih menunggu jawabannya, justru semakin penasaran. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu bertanya sampai dua kali. Orang ini bukan orang tuli, aku tahu.

"Dia.." dan orang di hadapanku ini memotong ucapannya sendiri. Aku heran, sesusah itukah dia untuk sekedar mengucapkan nama seseorang. Saat ia membuka mulutnya kembali aku memelototinya dengan saksama, "Dia..Uchiha."

Mengerti. Aku tahu dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Dan lebih baik aku diam saja.

Yang penting aku tahu sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong dia bisa jadi teman pertamaku di sini.

"Oh ya, namamu Kiba?"

Dia mendengus, "Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Itu namaku. Aku lelah habis misi. Aku mau tidur."

Anak itu meninggalkanku yang duduk mematung di _bench_. Ck, kesempatan pertamaku berteman hilang begitu saja.

"Hei!"

"Namaku 'Naruto' bukan 'Hei', bodoh!" ujarku setengah kesal.

Kuperhatikan dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mau memanggil namaku.

"Kau lebih baik jangan berdekatan dengan Uchiha itu. Dia.. _SHINIGAMI_!" dan dirinya hilang dimakan gelap.

Heh? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

_Shinigami_, katanya? Ya, dia memang mungkin yang terkuat. Tapi tetap saja dia manusia.

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Rupanya aku menemukan kantukku.

.

**Act 3 : Brat**

Pagi ini segar sekali. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan namun aku sudah siap sekali.

Siap untuk apa? ...

Masa bodoh soal itu, yang aku maksud itu mandi. Aku sudah mandi.

Saatnya jalan-jalan pagi. Hari ini aku _off_ jadi aku bisa santai-santai seharian.

Hari apa ini?

Aku menyusuri koridor gedung. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Setengah jam belum juga aku menemukan apapun.

Lagi pula apa yang bisa aku temukan di gedung lama seperti ini?

Di ujung koridor aku melihat sesuatu. Bukan, seseorang.

Seperti seorang anak kecil. Mungkin anak kemarin.

Dengan penuh antusias, aku segera menghampirinya.

Wajah anak itu tiba-tiba menghadapku. Dua bola matanya langsung memaku dua mata biru milikku.

Dia menggunakan bahasa bibir lagi. Aku memperhatikannya. Masih dua suku kata. Sepertinya kata yang sama seperti kemarin. Mungkin. Karena aku masih belum bisa mengartikannya. Beri kesempatan lagi!

Belum sampai aku pada tempat dia berada, anak itu segera bergegas pergi. Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku.

Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa anak itu sebenarnya.

Dua kali bertemu di gedung ini bukan hal yang natural. Maksudku, kalau dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami seharusnya dia bisa pulang dari kemarin.

Setersesatnya dia, aku yakin dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Dan kalaupun dia memang tidak bisa menemukan jalannya, dia bisa minta bantuan kalau ingin keluar dari sini.

Dalam masalah ini, aku contohnya.

Mencari beberapa saat aku belum menemukannya juga. Bukan berarti aku telah mencari seluruh ruangan di gedung.

Maaf saja kalau harus main petak umpet dengan wahana gedung ini. Mana mampu aku?

Paling tidak aku barusan berusaha untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi.

Tapi sungguh, anak itu cepat sekali larinya.

"Maaf, kau lihat anak kecil yang barusan mungkin lewat sini?" aku menemukan seseorang untuk ditanya.

Tak salah lagi dia bagian dari kami. Dia sedang menggenggam pisau lipat. Yang semua orang kami memilikinya.

Dia seperti membeku. Lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya. Kemungkinan tanpa sengaja.

"Anak kecil?"

"Ya. Tingginya tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari dadaku. Umurnya mungkin sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Rambutnya hitam, matanya jug~"

"Anak itu!" dia memotong penjelasanku.

Aku yang tersentak kaget ini diam. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Lelaki bertubuh gempal itu mencengkram lenganku. Meski samar-samar, tapi aku merasakan tangan itu gemetaran.

"Ah, maaf!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia melihat ke arah lain. "Dia pasti sedang ada di taman bekas TK di belakang gedung ini."

Aku berterimakasih padanya sambil berlalu.

Orang yang aneh, dia itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba dia mencengkram lenganku dengan kasar. Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa yakin akan keberadaan anak itu?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menerus memenuhi kepalaku.

Lebih penting dari pada itu, aku harus cepat ke tempat yang tadi si gendut katakan. Atau aku akan kehilangan dia lagi.

Tidak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

TK bekas? Ini tempatnya.

Aku melihat sampai yang ke seluk-beluk tempat ini. Rerumputan yang meninggi sangat mengganggu penglihatanku.

Ketemu. Dia sedang duduk di ayunan.

Aku datang dari belakang. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadariku. Akan aku kagetkan anak manis ini sambil kututup matanya dengan tanganku.

Baru saja aku menjulurkan tangan, rasa ngilu begitu saja menyerang telapak tanganku.

Aku lihat tanganku dan darah merangsek keluar.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" spontan aku merobek tangan bajuku. Mengikatkannya kuat-kuat pada luka. Sebelum lebih banyak lagi darah yang keluar.

Dia menatapku. Lagi-lagi tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku?" aku meringis. Rasa perih luar biasa kini menjalar dari tangan ke seluruh tubuh. Kejadiannya terlalu singkat. Bahkan aku hampir tidak sadar apa yang terjadi barusan. Beberapa detik lalu.

"Datang diam-diam dari belakang adalah ancaman bagiku. Pergi sekarang juga! Kalau tidak..."

Heh? Anak kecil ini sedang mengancamku?

Aku memperhatikannya terheran-heran. Sebenarnya kenapa anak ini begitu membenciku? Apa salahku?

Atau memang sifatnya seperti ini?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku ingin tahu.

"Tunggu. Aku bukan orang jahat. Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku. Oke?" aku berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Meski dalam senyumanku itu aku gigit bibirku kuat-kuat demi menahan perih.

Mungkin lebih kepada berusaha meyakinkannya. Namun lagakku malah mirip orang dewasa yang sedang membujuk.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Bukan orang jahat?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Mendekatinya dan berjongkok, "Aku orang baik."

"Orang baik mana yang mau bergabung dengan organisasi pembunuh?"

Glek!

Seperti dicekik, untuk beberapa saat nafasku tersendat.

Memang benar apa yang anak ini katakan, tidak akan ada orang baik yang akan menodai tangannya dengan hal kotor macam ini.

Darimana anak ini tahu tentang organisasi, merupakan pertanyaan lain lagi.

Dia berdiri. Akan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku kehabisan kata.

Kali ini aku tidak berniat mencegahnya lagi. Percuma, dia tidak akan mendengarku.

"Kau benar. Seratus persen benar. Tapi aku punya alasan yang benar pula untuk melakuan semua ini."

Kali ini aku yang menundukkan kepala menatap tanah berumput.

Dan aku sadar betul, beberapa saat dia memperhatikanku sebelum akhirnya benar pergi.

.

**Act 4 : Closer**

Malam datang serasa dua kali lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

Waktu terbuang sia-sia. Dulu saat masih di rumah biasanya aku banyak menghabiskan waktu membaca. Walaupun sekedar membaca novel-novel klasik.

Di tempat seperti ini mana ada yang namanya buku?

Hanya berbaring di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun cukup membosankan bagiku. Aku memang tidak betah kalau harus diam. Teman-teman sekolahku dulu sering menjuluki aku _'Urusai-yarou'_ bukan tanpa alasan.

Salah. Aku memang tampak diam. Tapi sel-sel otakku tak pernah barang sedetik saja untuk berhenti berpikir. Tak habis pikir.

"Oi, Naruto? Kau di dalam, kan?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Cukup membuatku terperanjat. Wajar lah, tiba-tiba begitu. Suaranya tidak aku kenal. Tapi kenapa dia hafal padaku?

Oh ya, aku ingat. Akhir-akhir ini aku cukup popular dan sering diperbincangkan.

Aku buka pintu kamarku, "Ada apa?"

Aku perhatikan wajahnya. Nampak tidak asing. Seperti melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat.

"Boleh aku masuk?" dia bertanya namun sebelum diijinkan pun dia masuk kamarku secara paksa.

"Tapi kau siapa?"

"Sebodoh itu kah kau? Aku Inuzuka Kiba! Nomor semb~ maksudku sepuluh!" sungutnya. Seperti ingat, tapi aku lupa.

Aku berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahi. Aku memang payah dalam mengingat wajah seseorang.

"Kita pernah mengobrol di halaman, ingat?"

Ya, ya! Anak itu ternyata. Aku ingat dengan jelas.

Aku tertawa sambil mempersilahkan dirinya duduk. Dia menahan kekesalannya. Aku yang paham akan hal itu lebih baik pura-pura tidah tahu.

Tidak sengaja aku lirik, di tangannya tergenggam surat beramplop biru.

'_Ingat Naruto, amplop putih tingkat kesulitannya rendah. Amplop merah berarti sedang. Terakhir, amplop biru berarti tingkat kesulitannya tinggi.'_

Hei, hei! Bukankah kurang etik untuk memberi sesuatu yang sulit untuk orang baru macam aku? Terserahlah.

Misi sekarang akan banyak menguras otak dan tenaga rupanya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini dari atasan. Bayaranmu untuk misi ini adalah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Kau akan dipasangkan dengan anak nomor dua, Nara Shikamaru," dia menjelaskan panjang dan lebar. Nampak sedikit terengah.

Kali ini aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kiba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Dia terkenal lihai dan jenius. Kemampuan bertarungnya pun diatas rata-rata. Misi ini untuk lusa. Kalian akan bertemu di pintu keluar belakang gedung tepat pukul sepuluh malam."

Selesai menjelaskan semuanya, Kiba lalu pergi.

Aku membuka amplop itu.

'_Kode misi 37u89trp1. Target kepala perusahaan besar tembakau Konoha, Sarutobi Asuma beserta empat orang __**bodyguard**__-nya. Lenyapkan saksi mata bila ada_.'

Semudah itu memerintah orang untuk membunuh. Heh?

Tidak perduli bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan. Bagaimana kalau dendam? Bagaimana kalau mereka menjadi gila?

Bicara soal perduli, aku juga tidak begitu perduli. Selama aku mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya. Aku rasa aku ada di jalan yang benar.

Meski nun jauh di sana neraka tengah menungguku.

Erh.

Lapar.

Kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini? Aku malas kalau harus keluar. Lagi-pula kami tidak diberi kebebasan untuk keluar sesuka kami.

Pembagian makan malam jam tujuh. Sedangkan jam weker tua di atas meja sudah menunjuk ke pukul sembilan. Dan lucunya, sama sekali tidak ada kafetaria di gedung ini.

Salahkan aku yang tadi malah asyik melamun.

Perutku tidak mungkin bisa menunggu sampai besok jatah makan pagi.

Ku ambil uang seadanya dari laci. Segera memasukannya ke saku celanaku tanpa menghitungnya terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengendap keluar gedung. Mudah-mudahan saja penjagaan malam ini longgar.

Setapak demi setapak aku terus melangkahi lantai kotor sepanjang koridor ini. Meski aku sudah cukup lama aku di sini dan di temani gelap, aku masih belum bisa membiasakan diri.

Nafasku mulai berat. _Phobia_-ku.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin supaya cepat menjangkau luar gedung.

Sesampainya aku di luar, aku perhatikan siluet seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah tiang. Tiang apa itu aku tidak tahu.

Bukan. Bukan setan.

Siluet itu seperti anak-anak. Sembilah puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen aku yakin pasti anak misterius itu.

Baru berjalan selangkah anak itu menyadari keberadaanku. Dalam cahaya yang minim itu aku melihat dia menggerakan bibir lagi.

Astaga! Masih dua suku kata yang aku tidak mengerti.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Diluar dugaanku, dia tidak pergi menjauhiku.

Aku terengah-engah.

"Y-yo! Selamat malam?" sapaku.

Dia tidak menanggapiku. Hanya melirik dari ujung matanya lalu membuang mukanya.

Dia tidak menghindariku!

"Merasa ingin mengobrol denganku, sekarang?" tanyaku. Masih berusaha dengan segala keramahan sebesar yang aku bisa. Ini sebenarnya bukan karakterku. "Mau menceritakan siapa dirimu?"

Dia belum beranjak dari posisinya semula. Aku lihat di tangannya terdapat plastik berwarna putih yang masih rapi. Itu makanan. Dia masih punya makanan.

Andai dia mau membaginya padaku meski cuma segigit saja sungguh sangat membantu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku perintahkan kau pergi."

Lagi? Anak ini mengancamku untuk yang kedua-kalinya?

"Satu."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Apa aku harus ketakutan dan ikut perintahnya? Ditakuti begitu malah aku pikir anak ini manis.

Aku akan tampak tak punya harga diri kalau menurutinya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Dua."

Ck. Bukan ini masalahnya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ti~ Che. Aku yang pergi."

"Tunggu!" saat dia berbalik, entah kenapa dengan spontan aku meraih tangannya. Mencegah agar dia pergi.

Sorot mata dinginnya memintaku menjelaskan apa yang baru aku lakukan.

Aku yang tak tahu harus bagaimana, melepaskan tanganku.

"Ano.. makanan?" kata-kata macam ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Bukan ini yang ingin aku ucapkan.

Reaksi yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan. Dia memeluk bungkusan yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh memilikinya.

Oh.

"Baik. Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan makanan itu, kau harus menemaniku mengobrol malam ini."

Setidaknya ini akan lebih baik. Melewati malam yang dingin dan kelaparan namun tidak sendirian.

Dan lagi. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya reaksi yang diberikannya diluar dugaanku. Meski dia tidak memberikan jawaban 'Ya', tapi dia tetap duduk.

"Anak muda sepertimu tak seharusnya ada di sini. Aku tahu, kemampuanmu tak bisa diremehkan. Terbukti dua kali padaku."

Heh, apa yang aku bicarakan ini? Aku yakin aku baru memperkeruh suasana. Ini kesempatan emas bagiku mendekatinya.

Anak itu bergeser dari tempat duduknya. Tahulah aku bahwa dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah maaf!" seruku sambil mengipaskan tangan. "Lupakan perkataanku barusan. Aku bodoh, jadi jangan perdulikan aku ya? Tadi aku hany~"

"Kau bilang kau punya alasan untuk bergabung di sini?"

Dia bilang 'Kau'! Aku dengar barusan dia mengatakan 'Kau'!. Anak ini.

Paling tidak panggil aku 'Anda'. Atau 'Kakak'.

Aku memandangi wajahnya, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. Apa boleh buat? Yah. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Katakan padaku. Apa alasanmu? Alasan yang kau anggap benar itu." dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Jangan bilang dia akan mengancamku lagi? Mungkin akan melemparkan tinjuannya padaku.

Beberapa detik aku memperhatikannya. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di pikiran anak ini. "Aku melakukan semua ini untuk seseorang. Demi hidup seseorang."

Dia menengadahkan wajahnya. Mata hitam arang miliknya serasa menancap ke mataku. Mungkin perasaanku, tapi sekejap saja matanya seperti melembut.

"Hidup seseorang.. kau melakukannya pasti demi orang yang sangat kau cintai, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Pemikiran yang dewasa dari seorang anak kecil itu membuatku terkikik tertahan.

"Itu cuma fantasi dari seseorang yang lemah. Berlindung di balik nama seseorang untuk menutupi rasa takutmu. Kalau kau memang memperjuangkan sesuatu, pikirkan itu untuk diri sendiri."

"Heh?"

Aku terkejut. Dan aku sadar mulutku hampir terbuka setelah mendengar perkataan barusan.

Anak muda seperti dia seperti sudah banyak makan asam garam. Bahkan mungkin pengalaman hidupnya jauh lebih luas dari pada aku sendiri. Cara bicaranya sangat lain dari bagaimana anak seumurannya yang seharusnya.

Dalam hati aku membenarkan. Aku menutup dosa yang aku lakukan dengan sesuatu yang aku anggap itu benar.

Meski begitu, aku enggan mengakuinya.

"Kau salah. Bila kita melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang,kita akan lebih kuat. Karena kita akan termotivasi untuk melakukan yang lebih baik lagi saat kita teringat kita berjuang demi seseorang." Heh. Yang aku katakan ini hanya omong kosong, rasanya. Mungkin. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kali ini giliran dia yang terkejut.

Mengepalkan tangannya dua kali lebih kuat.

Aku lalu menaruh tanganku di kepalanya seakan ingin tahu apa isi di dalamnya sekaligus ingin membuat anak ini berhenti bertanya macam-macam, "Tak apa. Semua orang punya prinsip hidupnya masing-masing. Kalau pun berbeda, bukan berarti salah satu diantara kita ada yang salah."

Dia mengernyitkan bibirnya dan menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu padaku. Aku tak mengambil tindakan apapun. Sampai dia mendorongnya ke perutku. Artinya benar untukku.

Aku menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Itu untuk kakakku. Tapi sekarang kau boleh mengambilnya," ucapnya dengan nada yang datar.

Aku membukanya dan ada dua buah kroket di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum girang dan memakannya sampai habis.

Saat aku makan itu, yang dilakukannya hanya melihat ke tanah. Padahal aku tak menemukan apapun untuk diamati di sana.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" seraya menjulurkan tanganku.

Bukan membalas menjabat tangan, anak ini malah menatapku heran.

Mungkin dia tidak suka aku yang sok kenal ini. Dan mungkin caraku mendekatinya selama ini agak berlebihan. Sewajarnya kalau dia merasa kurang nyaman.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg!

Aku terkejut. Uchiha. Terkuat seorganisasi?

Aku menepuk wajahku sambil tertawa kecil padanya, "Aku bodoh! Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Dia melihatku sambil mengerutkan dahi seminim mungkin. Anak ini memang hampir tidak mempunyai ekspresi.

"Kau mempunyai kakak tadi kan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

Sudah aku duga. Kakaknya ini yang nomor satu. Sudah pasti. Uchiha besar itu beraninya membawa anak kecil ke sini. Pantas saja dia hebat. Kakaknya saja itu yang terkuat.

Kedua kalinya aku menjulurkan tanganku, "Sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai teman. Kau juga tampak sering bermain sendirian. Mau jadi temanku?"

Dia masih belum mau menjabat tanganku. Aku tak akan menarik tanganku dulu sampai dia mau berjabatan tangan denganku.

Sasuke, namanya, dia memperhatikan tanganku dengan bingung. Aku tidak merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sehingga dia kebingungan begitu.

Dengan tak sabar, aku tarik tangannya dan menjabatkannya ke tanganku sendiri.

"Remas pelan tanganku."

Dia menurutiku dan meremas. Cukup keras sehingga dengan refleks aku melepasnya. Aku lupa aku mempunyai luka di tangan kananku. Luka ini seperti berdenyut memberikan rasa sakitnya kembali. Darah mulai keluar lagi.

"Luka tempo hari?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan seolah aku tidak apa-apa. Padahal ini rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak bohong.

Dia menunduk.

"Mulai sekarang kita teman. Kalau ada masalah atau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, jangan sungkan. Datang saja padaku, oke?"

Dia mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahku.

Ya, ampun! Dia manis sekali.

Belum lama kami berdua terdiam, aku mendengar suara ketukan sepatu mendekati kami. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sasuke meninggalkanku. Cukup tergesa sampai dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku.

Seorang laki-laki lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku melewatiku begitu saja. Dia sempat melihatku dan menyunggingkan senyuman, "Tak akan lama lagi kau akan tahu semuanya."

Aku diam tanpa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Ternyata saya tidak berbakat dalam genre seperti ini. Tokoh Naruto tiba-tiba saja sulit didefinisikan. Sasuke yang akan saya buat shota yandere yang _emotionless_ juga _failed._ _Gomen ne, Minna_ ***bows***

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Chapter depan adalah klimaks sekaligus penyelesaiannya. Saya akan kerjakan ASAP.

Bila ada yang kurang paham dengan fict ini, silakan tanya saja. PM pun tidak apa-apa ^^

.

Preview : Naruto mengajak Sasuke bertemu dengan ibu Naruto. Naruto akhirnya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Sasuke yang sebenarnya.


End file.
